The Batman: Justice League New Recruits
by FosterStinson
Summary: Set in the reality of "The Batman", the Justice League welcomes a new recruit with each exciting chapter!


"Any word on Poison Ivy's whereabouts?" asked Robin as he walked up to Batman, sitting in his chair.

"Hm. Not yet. It's almost as if she's disappeared from Gotham completely."

"Then maybe you should expand the search." Said Batgirl, joining them.

"It's not that simple, Barbara. If she's not in Gotham, then there's no way of knowing where she could be. Besides, after the Joining's second invasion, protection around Gotham's borders have never been more secure. There's no way she could get out."

Just as he said this, the Batwave went off.

"I'm… I'm sure this is completely unrelated to Poison Ivy. Let's get moving!"

The three of them rode in the Batmobile to the coordinates they were given and they arrived at Gotham Harbor after hours. There were police cars everywhere, and one really messed up boat. Batman walked straight passed the police who were yelling at him to stop. Robin and Batgirl were both hesitant, but they too followed him.

"Commissioner Gordon, what happened here?"

Gordon looked at the ship captain he was interviewing and said "Why don't you tell Batman what you told me?"

He gulped and said "Well, my boys and I were making a cargo shipment off to Gateway City. When we got there, we did a room check, and we found that escaped loonie girl, Poison Chick-"

"Ivy." Interrupted Batman.

"Right, right, yeah, Poison Ivy. Well she was on our boat the whole time, messin' with these crazy plants that we didn't know were onboard. We managed to chase her off of the boat, but then the plants started attackin' us, and terrin' apart the boat. We got back here as quick as we could, but the plants are still in there!"

Batman glanced at the boat.

"And Ivy?"

"Uh, she must still be in Gateway."

"You left an escaped convict behind in a city that doesn't even know she's there?!" When was this?"

The ship captain gulped.

"About 24 hours ago."

Batman glared at him and turned to Batgirl and Robin.

"We're going to Gateway."

"How? All we brought was the Batmobile." Asked Robin.

Batman turned his head towards the boat.

"Why do I even ask?"

The three of them boarded the boat and made it easily to the wheel.

"Um, what about the angry plants that nearly killed the whole crew?" asked Batgirl.

"We'll worry about them if they present a problem." Responded Batman, who began directing the ship towards Gateway City.

About three minutes in, the ship lurched, and a giant root broke through the window and started strangling Batgirl. Robin quickly jumped on top of it and sliced it in half with a batarang, but then another root broke through and threw him out the window.

"Robin!" shouted Batman, who turned the wheel furiously, lurching the boat so that Robin would land onboard. He landed with a thud and rubbed his head as he looked around. He noticed that all the roots were coming from the bottom barge, so he decided to take a look down there.

"Go make sure he's okay! I'm getting us to Gateway!" shouted Batman to Batgirl, who was trying to avoid the plants as he piloted the ship. "And Barbara!" he said, just as she was about to leave. She looked back at him. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. Ivy's a criminal now."

"I know, Batman. I'll keep it in check." She said, proceeding to jump out a window to find Robin. Batman then spun the wheel, letting go to kick one of the roots and then turn around, throwing an ice pellet at another, shattering it. He then grabbed onto the wheel and steadied the boat as even more roots broke into the windows.

"What are you doing?" asked Batgirl, frightening Robin, causing him to almost fall into the bottom barge. He turned around and put his finger on his mouth, making a faint "Ssshh" noise. He then pointed into the window where Batgirl looked and saw that all the roots were just one gigantic plant that was in the boiler room.

The two exchanged a look.

"Boom?" asked Batgirl.

"Boom." Said Robin, grinning.

One of the roots grabbed Batman's ankle, yanking him away from the wheel, and another root grabbed onto the wheel, attempting to turn the ship around. Batman threw a batarang at it, which exploded on contact. He then launched a wire at the wheel which he yanked, getting it back on course. However, another root grabbed onto his wrist, causing him to drop it. They then pulled him outward as each appendage was then grabbed by root and pulled in opposite directions. Just as he let out a blood curdling scream, the roots lessened their grips and dropped Batman as they all fell overboard. He looked over to the rails where Batgirl and Robin jumped up and high-fived.

"What did you do?"

"We blew up the big plant." Said Batgirl, proud.

The ship then lurched, suffering from another explosion.

Robin placed his head in his hand. "And the boiler."

"Jump!" shouted Batman, tackling both of them into the water as the ship blew up.

"We can swim the rest of the way, we're not far."

When they reached Gateway City the three of them climbed up onto one of the docks and Batman said "We're here to find Poison Ivy, nothing else."

"You know of Poison Ivy?" exclaimed an unfamiliar voice.

The three of them turned around to see a woman in costume landing on the dock behind them.

"Are you her ally?" she asked. None of them answered.

Batman narrowed his eyes and asked "Who are you?"

"I am Wonder Woman! Defender of Gateway City!"

"Hm. You know where Poison Ivy is?"

"Why do you desire to know? Are you her ally?"

Batman tried to take a step towards her, but she was provoked and flew towards him, throwing him up into the air.

"Whoa, wrong move lady!" said Robin, trying to hit her with his bo staff, but she grabbed it and threw him up as well. She turned towards Batgirl.

"Finally, a woman. Tell me sister, are you allies of Poison Ivy?"

"No!" she answered, just as Batman and Robin landed with a thud. "We came here to arrest her! She came from Gotham City, so did we. I'm Batgirl. That's Batman, and that's Robin."

"Why is his name so different from the two of yours? Are the two of you-"

"No! We're not!" shouted Batgirl, as her teammates started getting up. "He inspired me, that's why I chose the name Batgirl."

"A woman inspired by a man? Peculiar. I do apologize for attacking you, my friends. You did not give an answer, so I assumed you were working with her."

"It's alright. We've been through worse." Replied Batman.

"Much worse." Agreed Robin.

"So, how do you know Ivy?" asked Batgirl.

Wonder Woman explained that she was flying over the docks when the ship that was being attacked by plants arrived. She flew down just as a woman was thrown out and she tried to help her.

"_Are you, alright, sister?" asked Wonder Woman._

"_Get off of me! They ruined everything! My baby!" shouted Poison Ivy, running down the docks, shouting at the boat._

"_Calm down! What is it that the boat ruined?"_

"_Not the boat you _idiot_! The men on the boat!"_

"_Well I can assure you these men will pay!"_

"_I don't want your help!" said Poison Ivy, punching Wonder Woman in the phased, who is hardly phased._

"_If it is a fight you want, then I shall deliver!" said Wonder Woman, throwing a punch, but Poison Ivy dodged it and ran behind her, running away. As Wonder Woman tried to follow her, she threw seeds into the ground that quickly sprouted into a wall of vines._

"_I will find you! There is nowhere in this city you can hide from me!"_

"I have been searching for her ever since." Said Wonder Woman, concluding her story.

"We can help you find her!" said Batgirl.

"If the four of us work together, she won't be hard to defeat." Said Batman.

"It is settled then!" shouted Wonder Woman.

Elsewhere in Gateway City…

"You're positive this is a good plan?" asked Poison Ivy.

"Trust me. If you can do your part, then rest of it will be a piece of cake." Responded her anonymous partner, standing in the shadows.

"But so many things could go wrong! What if Wonder Woman shows up before the process is complete?"

"_I_ will handle Wonder Woman. She and I have…" she stepped out into the shadows, revealing herself to be the Cheetah. "Unfinished business." She then showed her claws, with a flash of light glaring off of them.

Back in Wonder Woman's headquarters, which was styled similarly to Olympus, Wonder Woman was showing Batgirl and Robin all of the relics from her past adventures. Batman was standing by a wall, talking on his comm link.

"I think she's qualified. She's definitely got useful abilities, and she seems overly ecstatic about being a superhero."

"Given the circumstances that you've met this 'Wonder Woman', would you liked assistance from the rest of League?" replied Martian Manhunter's voice.

"No, it's just Poison Ivy. We can handle it."

"Then after the crisis has past, we will discuss her membership. Manhunter out."

Batman then turned his attention to Wonder Woman. "So do we have a plan about how to find Poison Ivy or are you just making this up as you go along?" asked Batman.

As she began to answer, Robin interrupted and said "I don't think finding her will be a problem." He said, pointing out a window. Batman, Batgirl, and Wonder Woman turned towards the window to see giants plants sprouting from the ground and growing exponentially.

"Let's move out!" shouted Batman, who began running to the exit, followed by Batgirl and Robin. Wonder Woman took one last look out the window and then flew after them.

Batman and his protégés were riding in the back of Wonder Woman's invisible jet, which made Batman visibly uncomfortable.

"We're nearing the drop zone!" shouted Wonder Woman as she circled around the giant plant, which had come to cover up the city's entire center.

When they had finally reached the drop zone, Batman was the first one out of the plane. They landed on top of the plant, which didn't seem to have any visible openings.

"How are we supposed to get in?" asked Batgirl.

"Hyaah!" shouted Wonder Woman as she gashed the plant open with her sword and jumped in the hole.

"Well alright then." Said Batgirl.

"Get in before it heals!" shouted Batman.

The hole closed up mere seconds after they had all gotten inside. It was as if an entire jungle had grown inside the city. But that wasn't the most disturbing part. There was nothing but giant mutant cheetahs running through the streets, causing mayhem. Wonder Woman was standing on a branch, paralyzed.

"Wonder Woman, what is it?"

It took her a few seconds to respond. She turned to him and said "I fear Poison Ivy is not working alone. She has allied herself with my fiercest enemy, the Cheetah. Only she could have done this to those poor civilians."

"Wait, you mean those giants cheetahs are _people_?" asked a panicking Robin.

"Yes, Cheetah is very capable of genetic alteration. She made herself the way she is now, it comes as no surprise that she would do it to others as well."

"How do we change them back?" asked Batman.

"I don't know. We will have to defeat Cheetah to get that answer."

"How are we supposed to find Ivy and Cheetah? The place is crawling with cheetah people and the plant is still growing, they could be anywhere!"

"Or they could be right behind you." Said Poison Ivy before kicking Batgirl off of the edge, sending her falling.

"Batgirl!" shouted Robin, before jumping after her.

Wonder Woman whirled around. "Cheetah!"

"Wonder Woman!"

The two of them launched at each other and began battling fiercely. Batman turned to Poison Ivy and glared at her. He began taking steps towards her, causing her to back away.

"How I do reverse what you've done?" he asked, menacingly. He could see the fear on her face.

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you!"

Batman grunted and in the blink of an eye he grabbed her ankle and began dangling her over the ledge of the building they were standing on.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! You're crazy!"

"My hand's getting tired."

"Wait! Stop! I can change it back!"

Batman pulled her up and looked her dead in the eye. "How?"

She glanced at Cheetah, who was still battling Wonder Woman. Cheetah returned her glance and nodded. Poison Ivy returned her gaze to Batman before grinning and running off of the building, and began falling.

"NO!"

As she was falling, Batgirl, who had reached the ground safely thanks to Robin, threw a pellet upwards towards it. When they made contact, the pellet exploded into a large glob of foam, cushioning Ivy's fall.

"How do I cure the people you've mutated, Cheetah?" asked Wonder Woman as she threw a punch, which Cheetah dodged. Cheetah kicked her in the knee.

"You can't!"

Wonder Woman quickly turned around and clubbed Cheetah in the head with her fist, knocking her to the ground. She put her sword up against Cheetah's nose. "I'll ask you one more time. How do I change them back?"

"I'll take that secret to my grave!"

Wonder Woman frowned. "Very well then!" She raised her sword and just as she thrust it downward, Batman threw a line around her wrist and yanked her away.

"Don't!"

"You dare?"

Batman walked past Wonder Woman, not acknowledging her threats. He grabbed Cheetah by the neck and slammed her into a wall.

"Talk. While you still have a jaw."

Cheetah chuckled.

"You just stopped her from killing me. You really think I believe you'll hurt me."

Batman grinned. "I was hoping you would say something like that."

He grabbed her wrist and easily broke it. She let out a blood curdling scream and began breathing heavily.

"Okay! Okay! The gases the plant releases are what changed the people in cheetahs! Take down the plant, you cure the people!"

"How do we take down the plant?"

Cheetah laughed. "You can't!"

Just at that very moment, blasts of heat vision broke through the top of the plant and hit right next to Cheetah's face. She screamed as the heat vision continued to break through the top. Once the sun was clearly reaching the people, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern flew in. Superman and Green Lantern began demolishing the plant as Poison Ivy groaned at her failure. Martian Manhunter flew down to Batman and Wonder Woman. He looked at Batman and scowled.

"It's just Poison Ivy. We can handle it." Said Manhunter, mocking him.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't my greatest decision. Thanks for the assistance."

"Of course. I take it this is Wonder Woman?" asked Manhunter, addressing her.

She unsheathed her sword and held it up, with the sun glaring off of it. "Feel free to call me Princess Diana!"

"I see." Manhunter turned to Batman and nodded.

Batman walked up to her and said "Thank you for your help, Wonder Woman. On behalf of the entire Justice League, we would like to offer you official membership." He extended his hand.

Wonder Woman looked down onto the street where she saw the cheetah people reverting back to their true forms.

"I accept your offer!" she said, excitedly shaking his hand.

**Next: Aquaman!**


End file.
